The Hot Butler Is Mine
by Oh Maknae
Summary: [END] Luhan anak manja yang ingin memiliki seorang butler pribadi yang TAMPAN, SEXY dan HOT. Maka seorang Oh Sehun lah pilihan terbaik mewujudkan keinginan anehnya. HunHan/Prince Han! Butler Hun! DLDR!
1. Prolog

Suara derap kaki terdengar memasuki ruang makan. Dua orang lelaki di sana mengangkat kepala dan tersenyum melihat si pelaku yang terengah sambil menyeka sedikit keringat.

"Pagi baba" sapa sosok pemuda berseragam SHS mengecup pipi ayahnya yang menyantap sarapan pagi.

Ayahnya tersenyum, "Pagi juga Lulu" balas si ayah menarik hidung anaknya pelan.

Pemuda tadi duduk di sebelah lelaki manis yang mengambil sepiring nasi goreng Beijing untuk anaknya. "Pagi mama sayang" sapanya lagi memeluk lelaki yang di panggil mama dari samping.

Lelaki itu mengacak gemas surai coklat si anak. "Pagi princess lulu" ia terkekeh pelan melihat raut tak suka di wajah anaknya karena sebutan princess.

"Lulu itu prince bukan princess!" Luhan atau Wu Luhan mempoutkan bibir merahnya kesal. Ia paling tidak suka di panggil princess asal tahu saja ia lelaki termanly yang pernah ada.

Wu Yifan terbatuk pelan mengejek anak manja nya. "Prince mana yang menyukai Hello Kitty?" Luhan memberi tatapan tajam terbaiknya. Berharap bisa mengintimidasi seperti si ayah yang bisa membuat orang ketakutan hanya karena tatapan.

"Mama~ lihat baba mengejekku" lihat kan? Selain menyukai boneka yang identik dengan wanita ia juga suka merengek tanpa malu.

"Yifan" ok jika Zitao sudah berkata dengan nada dingin begitu bisa di pastikan Yifan akan diam tak berkutik. Takut membantah dan tak dapat jatah seminggu.

Sebenarnya banyak orang yang merasa terintimidasi dengan tatapan khas seorang Yifan. Tapi semua maid atau orang terdekat nya sangat tahu jika lelaki itu hanya akan tunduk pada dua orang. Pertama istri nya Zitao yang memiliki lingkaran gelap di mata seperti panda dan kedua pada Luhan putra lelaki menggemaskan yang manja dengan mata rusa.

"Baba sayang boleh Lulu minta sesuatu?" tanya Luhan sambil mengunyah sarapan.

Yifan menatap Luhan dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Lulu mau liburan ke luar negeri lagi?" tebak Yifan yang hapal dengan sifat anaknya.

Kepala Luhan menggeleng.

"Rusa impor dari China?" setengah tahun yang lalu Luhan memang meminta binatang itu dengan alasan mata mereka yang mirip. Lalu seperti sulap sepasang rusa dari China berada di halaman belakang mereka yang luas.

"Lulu sudah punya dua."

Baiklah Yifan mulai berpikir keras. "Bertemu Justin Bieber?" tanya Yifan tak yakin. Jika Luhan mengatakan ya ini akan menjadi urusan panjang.

Syukurlah kepala Luhan menggeleng lagi. "Bukan baba"

"Berbelanja seharian di mall?" kali ini Zitao mengeluarkan suara. Yifan tahu jika istrinya cuma modus alias cari kesempatan. Tadi malam lelaki manis itu sibuk berteriak karena ada tas baru keluaran dari Gucci merk yang di gemari lelaki tersebut.

"Aish! Bukan!" Luhan kesal sendiri kenapa orang tua nya tidak ada yang bisa menebak keinginannya dengan benar.

Yifan meneguk air putih hingga tandas. "Baiklah baba menyerah. Katakan apa yang Lulu inginkan." Mata Luhan berbinar-binar.

Pemuda itu bangun kemudian duduk di pangkuan sang ayah. Zitao mendengus pasti jika seperti itu anak mereka akan meminta sesuatu yang aneh di luar akal sehat.

"Lulu ingin seorang butler pribadi." Yifan menatap Luhan keheranan. Heran karena permintaan nya terlalu mudah. Ia bisa memberikan 100 orang butler pribadi dan terbaik. "Tapi butler itu HARUS TAMPAN, SEXY DAN HOT!" seseorang tolong ingatkan Yifan jika Luhan anak kandung nya.

Karena sekarang tangan Yifan gatal ingin membenamkan Luhan di kolam renang mereka di belakang rumah.

.

.

.

 **Tittle: The Hot Butler Is Mine**

 **Author: Oh Maknae**

 **Rate: M (always)**

 **Lenght: 3 shoot**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama & fluff**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story**

 **Warning: Bromance, Yaoi, Mature content, Typo, DLDR**

 **Cool! Hun**

 **Naughty & Cute! Han**

.

.

.

Begitu pintu mobil terbuka Luhan melesat seperti orang kesetanan ke dalam rumah. Tadi di sekolah Yifan mengatakan jika ia sudah mendapatkan butler seperti keinginan si rusa. Butler pribadi itu menunggu di kamar.

Luhan sempat ragu dengan pilihan Yifan tapi setelah ia mendapat foto dan juga profil butler pribadinya Luhan langsung memekik senang di dalam kelas padahal ada guru yang menerangkan pelajaran. Tapi ia tidak takut karena semua orang di sekolah segan padanya. Segan karena sekolah elit itu milik ayah Luhan.

"Tuan muda hati-hati!" pekik seorang maid melihat Luhan terus berlari di tangga menuju kamar. Ia hanya mengibaskan tangan dengan acuh.

Di pikiran nya hanya satu. Ia tidak sabar bertemu dengan butler hot nya..

Brak!

Pintu kamar terbuka mata rusa itu bergerak liar mencari sosok yang sama persis dengan foto yang di kirim Yifan.

Kamar luas dengan nuansa pink tampak sepi. Luhan menutup pintu kamar dan mengunci dari dalam. Takut jika butler itu melarikan diri.

Dasar konyol!

Beberapa menit mencari dan tak kunjung melihat sosok yang di cari Luhan hampir menangis kesal merasa di bohongi. Hingga seseorang keluar dari sebuah pintu di samping kamar mandi Luhan. Pintu yang terhubung dengan sebuah ruangan berisi pakaian, sepatu, tas dan juga jam tangan mahal milik nya.

Demi semua kaset dan majalah dewasa milik Luhan! Pria di depannya ini sangat, amat, terangat, SEXY! HOT! MENGGIURKAN!

Katakan Luhan berlebihan dalam hal memuji butler pribadinya tapi itu fakta! Sekali lagi FAKTA!

Hampir saja air liur Luhan menetes jika suara khas si butler tidak membuyarkan lamunan.

"Anda sudah pulang tuan muda Luhan. Perkenalkan nama saya Oh Sehun dan mulai hari ini saya bekerja sebagai butler pribadi anda." Ucapnya dengan pembawaan yang tenang dan senyum tipis yang manis.

Luhan mengerjap beberapa kali dengan pandangan polos seperti biasa.

"Baiklah sebagai butler kau harus menuruti semua perintahku bukan?" tanya Luhan memastikan.

Sehun mengangguk. "Perintah anda mutlak dan tidak bisa saya bantah tuan muda." Ia membenarkan.

Jari Luhan memberi gesture memerintahkan Sehun mengikutinya berjalan ke ranjang. Luhan duduk di atas kasur empuk itu dengan kaki menggantung.

"Kalau begitu perintah pertamaku adalah bantu aku mengganti baju." Luhan memberi pandangan polosnya dengan bibir tersenyum innoncent.

Tanpa banyak kata Sehun menjalankan perintah Luhan. Ia mulai membuka sepatu, kaus kaki, baju dan terakhir ia agak ragu membuka celana seragam Luhan. Entahlah jika hanya membuka baju Luhan ia tak masalah walau ada sesuatu yang serasa menyangkut di kerongkongan melihat dada putih mulus milik si tuan muda.

"Wae?" tanya Luhan yang dibuat sepolos mungkin.

Lelaki dengan pakain khas butler itu menatap Luhan. "Apa saya harus melepas celana anda juga?" tangan Sehun masih memegang baju Luhan.

"Tentu saja" jawab Luhan.

Sehun menghela napas beberapa kali. Ia dengan ragu membuka celana Luhan beserta bokser pink yang Luhan pakai. Hingga celana dalam berwarna hitam itu terlihat bersamaan paha mulus Luhan.

Kepala Sehun menggeleng kecil. Sebagai lelaki dengan orientasi menyimpang ini merupakan ujian terberat sepanjang hidupnya.

Kenapa berat? Karena pikiran Sehun langsung di rasuki hal-hal yang berbau dewasa. Melibatkan desahan, suara khas orang bercinta, kissmark, dan cairan putih dengan benih berisi calon anak di dalamnya.

Tahan Sehun tahan! Ingat tugasmu!

"Gendong~" Luhan menjulurkan kedua tangannya di depan Sehun. Ia ingin menolak tapi teringat jika tugasnya melayani Luhan maka ia menggendong bayi rusa manja yang sekarang tersenyum sumringah.

Bau maskulin menerpa hidung Luhan begitu ia berada di gendongan si butler. Kakinya dengan sengaja melingkar erat di pinggang Sehun bersamaan dengan tangannya di leher si lelaki pucat. "Kau wangi" puji Luhan mengendus-endus leher Sehun tanpa perduli dengan reaksi Sehun.

Dalam hati Sehun terus berdoa agar benteng pertahanan dirinya tak runtuh. Berulang kali ia mengumpat dalam hati begitu bagian selatan tubuh mereka berdua bergesekan saat Sehun melangkah.

"Nghh" Luhan mendesah di leher Sehun. Agaknya rusa mungil itu tidak bisa menahan hasratnya karena Sehun bisa merasakan milik Luhan mulai mengeras.

Sehun sendiri berusaha mati-matian tidak ikut terangsang pada tuan muda cantik bermata rusa. Tangan Sehun semakin erat melingkar di pinggang Luhan menjaga agar pemuda manis itu tidak jatuh ke lantai.

Luhan duduk di atas sebuah kursi di dalam ruangan berisi baju bersama Sehun yang melangkah mencari baju santai dan kasual untuk Luhan. Sementara rusa itu melihat dan mengelus penis nya yang terbangun dari balik celana dalam. Matanya menatap lekat Sehun yang sibuk memilih pakaian. Ia membayangkan jika sekarang tangan Sehun yang mengelus miliknya.

"Umm Sehun" pangil luhan pelan yang di panggil menoleh sebentar dengan pandangan bertanya. "Basah" Luhan merasa tak nyaman sekarang.

Perlahan Sehun mendekati Luhan. "Apanya yang basah tuan muda?" tanya Sehun lembut mengelus kepala Luhan tanpa sadar. Ia berlutut agar tinggi mereka sejajar.

"Ini basah Sehun. Juga sakit. Bantu aku" mulut Sehun terbuka lebar begitu Luhan melepas celana dalamnya tanpa malu. Penis mungil Luhan mengacung tegak dengan cairan precum mengalir di ujungnya membuat celana dalam yang Luhan pakai tadi basah. Penis itu juga memerah dan berkilat.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. Panas tiba-tiba menjalar di tubuhnya. Sial miliknya mulai terbangun. "Hisap penisku Sehun" penis Luhan menampar pipi Sehun begitu lelaki itu menoleh menatap Luhan.

Cairan precum sedikit menempel di pipi Sehun. Luhan berdiri di depan Sehun. Ia memegang penis mungilnya kemudian dengan nakal menggesekkan kepala penisnya dengan ujung hidung mancung Sehun. Beberapa kali Sehun menelan ludah susah payah jika seperti ini pertahanan diri nya juga bisa runtuh.

.

.

.

.

"Mhh geli ahh Se-hunhh nghh" jari Luhan menarik-narik surai Sehun dengan frustasi. Tak pernah terbayang jika merasakan sensasi geli dan nikmat dalam satu waktu hanya karena ada yang menghisap penismu.

Sehun melepaskan kuluman nya dari penis Luhan. Penis itu sepenuhnya basah oleh liur Sehun. Lidah Sehun terjulur keluar menjilat batang itu ke atas dan bawah mengikuti urat-urat kecil menonjol disana. "Ahh ouhh Sehun shhh" paha Luhan menjepit kepala Sehun. Merasa agak kesusahan bergerak ia melebarkan paha Luhan menggunakan tangan.

Bibirnya kembali meraup penis Luhan yang mulai berkedut-kedut. Ia hanya menghisap kepala penis mungil itu kuat hingga pipinya cekung ke dalam.

Tubuh telanjang Luhan mengeliat resah di atas ranjang.

"Sehunhh a-kuhh sampai AHH!" cairan hangat itu mengalir dalam mulut Sehun. Ia menelan setengah kemudian beranjak naik di atas tubuh Luhan yang masih terengah meraup oksigen. Ia menyambar bibir setengah terbuka milik Luhan berbagi cairan milik si tuan muda.

Luhan mengernyit heran merasakan cairannya ia mendorong cairan itu ke mulut Sehun. Tapi Sehun malah mendorong balik menggunakan lidahnya yang lihai.

Terjadi pertarungan lidah di dalam mulut Luhan hingga Sehun menang. Cairan itu sepenuhnya di telan Luhan. "Rasanya aneh" protes Luhan mengerucutkan bibir merahnya. Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian bangkit dari atas luhan. Ia merapikan penampilannya sebentar sebelum menatap si tuan muda yang masih berbaring di atas tempat tidur.

"Anda harus mandi sekarang. Tubuh anda bau keringat" Luhan membuka mata nya yang sempat terpejam.

Ia menatap Sehun dengan sengit. "Lulu capek" ia menarik selimut hingga menutup sampai atas kepala. Sehun menarik selimut Luhan perlahan namun ada yang menahan dari sana. pasti Luhan.

"Ini hampir malam tuan muda. Jika anda tidak mandi saya bisa di marahi" bujuk Sehun mencoba membuka selimut Luhan dan berhasil.

Pemuda bermata rusa itu merengut sebal. "Baiklah Lulu mau mandi dengan satu syarat" untung saja Sehun sudah di beritahu seberapa manja nya sikap Luhan sebelum ia bekerja.

"Tuan muda menginginkan apa hm?"

Luhan memberi smirk tipis berbahaya yang tak di mengerti Sehun.

"Setelah mandi Sehun harus bermain solo di depanku sebanyak tiga kali tanpa protes." Jawab Luhan tersenyum menang.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

Nah seperti janji ff ini di publish karena request seseorang yg sangat amat spesial. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Luhan. Kaga tau kenapa tiba2 princess mnta di buatkn ff dengan gua jd butlernya :v karena ff nya udh di publish gantian princess lulu yg nepatin janji buat entar malam uhuk uhuk ekhem haha.

P.S: Ff ini sama sekali kaga ada konfliknya jd sengaja gua buat pendek alias 3 shoot. Para hunhan shipper di sini lah bnyk adegan sweet plus hunhan full moment. Bisa di anggap selingan juga dari ff gua yg lain. Yg udh invite gua atau follow tenang kalian bisa chat atau mnta follback sama gua. Atau ada yg mau request ff? Bisa sini gua tampung semua idenya asal rated M.

P.S.S: Elshita kapan buat ff bareng? Otak yadong kita bisa di ajak kerjasama nih. Apalagi td chat isi nya bikin ff real yg ngehaha sukses bikin oppa ngakak. Semoga ospek nnti bisa kaya yg kita berdua bayangin. Ok last wanna review?


	2. Chapter 1

"Tuan muda saya tidak bisa melakukan permintaan anda." Jawab Sehun tegas.

Luhan memberi tatapan tak suka. "Wae? Bukan kah setiap permintaan ku mutlak di turuti!" seumur hidup Luhan tidak ada yang boleh membantah ucapan nya.

Egois! Tapi apa perduli Luhan? Yang penting ia senang.

Ekspresi Sehun tak terbaca ia menatap Luhan dengan pandangan misterius yang tidak bisa di tebak oleh si rusa manja. "Jika saya jujur anda pasti memecat saya."

Memecat? Hell! Luhan tidak mungkin memecat butler tampannya.

"Aku tidak akan memecatmu. Sekarang beri aku alasannya" suruh Luhan mengangkat tinggi dagunya. Dasar arogan!

Dalam hati Sehun sudah menyimpan dengan baik sifat Luhan yaitu, Manja, Mesum, Egois, Arogan, dan Pemaksa.

"Anda berjanji?" Sehun hanya ingin memastikan pekerjaan baru nya ini tidak akan menghilang begitu saja. Luhan berdecak kesal tapi tetap mengangguk.

Sehun berdehem membersihkan tenggorokan kemudian menatap Luhan dengan serius. "Saya sudah memiliki pendamping hidup dan saya hanya ingin melakukan hal semacam itu dengan ia kelak."

JDER!

Bagai petir di siang bolong. Mungkin itu perumpamaan yang tepat untuk menggambarkan Luhan. Ia kaget tentu saja dari semua kemungkinan yang terlintas di kepala nya kenapa harus butler tampan nya sudah memiliki pendamping hidup?!

Hening. Bahkan suara napas Sehun terasa kuat sekarang. Sang tuan muda masih terdiam menatap kosong padanya sejak tadi.

Jika ia di pecat jadi butler Luhan maka habis lah semua.

Mata rusa itu mengerjap bersama dengan kesadaran nya yang kembali. Ia membuang pandangan dari Sehun yang mulai berpikir buruk melihat reaksi Luhan.

"Keluar lah"

"Hah?" mungkin terdengar tidak sopan tapi Sehun tidak salah dengar ketika majikan nya menyuruh ia keluar bukan.

"Ku bilang keluar lah." Nada Luhan benar-benar dingin. Berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dari yang tadi. Terdengar manja dan menggoda. "Aku ingin beristirahat jadi pergilah." Selesai berkata demikian Luhan menarik selimut hingga kepala. Berbaring miring membelakangi Sehun yang masih terperangah.

Setiap perintah Luhan mutlak itu memang benar, tapi untuk seks Sehun tidak akan sanggup melakukannya.

Tadi saja dia kelepasan.

Dengan langkah berat Sehun keluar dari kamar mewah Luhan. Menutup pintu pelan agar tidak mengusik tuan muda manja nya. Di sana di tangga teratas ia tidak sengaja melihat tubuh tuan Wu.

Sehun membungkuk sedikit. "Selamat sore tuan Wu." Formalitas segala nya bukan.

"Sore Sehun. Dimana Luhan? Apa dia sudah mandi?" tanya Kris bertubi-tubi. Mata tajam Kris juga memperhatikan penampilan Sehun yang agak kusut apalagi rambutnya agak berantakan walau tidak mengurangi kadar ketampanan si butler.

Tapi tetap saja Kris yang paling tampan di seluruh galaksi ini haha.

"Tuan muda mengatakan ingin tidur karena kelelahan dan dia belum mandi." Kris mangut-mangut. Tapi tunggu dulu kelelahan kata nya? Memang Luhan habis melakukan apa? Setelah di perhatikan entah kenapa penampilan Sehun yang agak berantakan dengan sedikit aroma seks jadi mencurigakan. Mereka berdua seperti habis bercinta.

Oh bercinta ya? Yah itu hal yang- APA?! BERCINTA?!

Kris menarik kerah baju Sehun dengan geram. Terbayang jika anak semata wayang nya melakukan hal yang 'iya-iya' dengan butler barunya. "APA KALIAN BARU SAJA BERCINTA?!" teriak Kris kuat sampai ludah nya mucrat.

Sehun mengusap wajahnya yang terkena ludah. Menjijikan. "Kami tidak bercinta tuan. Tadi tuan muda hanya meminta saya melakukan blowjob dan bermain solo tiga kali di depan nya?!" balas Sehun tak sadar keceplosan.

Wajah Kris merah padam mendengarnya. Ia ingin sekali mengasah samurai lalu mencincang tubuh Sehun karena berani menyentuh tubuh Luhan tanpa ijin.

Tamatlah riwayatmu Oh Sehun.

.

.

.

 **Tittle: The Hot Butler Is Mine**

 **Author: Oh Maknae**

 **Rate: M (always)**

 **Lenght: 3 shoot**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama & fluff**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story**

 **Warning: Bromance, Yaoi, Mature content, Typo, DLDR**

 **Cool! Hun**

 **Naughty & Cute! Han**

.

.

.

Sehun tidak tahu jika bekerja menjadi butler seorang Wu Luhan akan terasa sesulit ini. Anak manja itu membuat Sehun harus ekstra sabar dalam segala hal. Ia tidak boleh membantah apalagi membentak Luhan.

Jika ia masih ingin bernapas sampai hari esok dengan tenang.

Sehun bukan anak kecil yang harus kembali bersekolah seperti dulu. Ia sudah menamatkan sekolah menengah nya beberapa tahun lalu. Sekarang lelaki tampan itu hampir mendekati wisuda dari perguruan tinggi. Dari pada tidak ada kerjaan sampai acara wisuda tersebut maka ia menerima tawaran menjadi seorang butler pribadi Luhan.

Entah Sehun harus menyebut ini suatu keberuntungan atau kesialan.

Bekerja untuk majikan seperti Luhan yang terkadang manja, manis bahkan mesum seperti sekarang ini contohnya.

"Tuan muda... saya mohon keluarkanhh" napas Sehun memberat. Pandangan nya mulai tak fokus. Sesuatu di bawah sana harus segera di keluarkan. Ini terasa menyakitkan.

"Tidak mau" sahut Luhan. Ia kembali melakukan aktifitas nya. Menjilati penis Sehun yang masih terbungkus celana dalam. Bagaimana cerita nya?

Setelah Sehun kena ceramah panjang dari Yifan. Sehun di suruh kembali masuk ke dalam kamar dan menemukan Luhan yang terduduk di atas tempat tidur dengan selimut membungkus tubuh nya.

Luhan menyodorkan segelas jus jeruk yang di antar salah satu maid ke kamarnya ketika Sehun di ceramahi Yifan.

Butler itu merasa segan untuk meminumnya. Tapi Luhan memaksa ia meminumnya sebagai permintaan maaf karena kejadian tadi. Melihat kesungguhan Luhan maka tidak ada alasan Sehun menolak dan tanpa curiga ia meneguk minuman itu sampai tandas. Kebetulan ia juga haus.

Namun sesuatu yang aneh terjadi. Kepala Sehun terasa berat setelah meminumnya. Tubuhnya juga terasa berat dengan bingung ia menatap Luhan yang menyeringai. Suara terakhir yang berhasil ia tangkap sebelum pingsan adalah "Kena kau Sehun."

Saat terbangun Luhan asik menggunting bajunya sambil bersenandung. Hanya celana dalam yang masih tersisa.

Tangan dan kaki Sehun di ikat kuat menggunakan tali di setiap tiang ranjang. Astaga jika seperti ini entah kenapa Sehun merasa ia akan di perkosa Luhan yang sejati nya seorang uke.

Oh tidak! Itu melanggar hukum prikesemean!

Sedari tadi Luhan terus menggodanya hingga mengeras. Mengelus, meremas, menjilat atau menggigit gemas milik Sehun tanpa mengeluarkan nya. Sebagai lelaki yang memiliki hasrat tentu saja Sehun akhirnya terangsang dan mengeras.

Tapi karena adanya celana dalam yang masih ia pakai Sehun merasa tercekik di bawah sana.

Slrrrpp~

Lagi Luhan menjilati milik Sehun. Celana dalam Sehun terasa lembab cairan precum yang ia keluarkan sedari tadi membasahi area tersebut. Di tambah lagi dengan liur Luhan karena menjilat atau menggigit miliknya.

Oh shit!

Perut Sehun mulai mengejang, kejantanan nya mulai berkedut-kedut. Luhan bisa merasakan hal tersebut ketika ia menggesek hidung nya di sana.

"Eoh? Mau keluar ya?" dengan gerakan lambat Luhan menarik turun celana dalam yang di pakai Sehun hingga menyembulah penis besar yang menegak siap mengeluarkan benih di depannya.

Sehun merasa lega karena rasa sesak itu menghilang begitu Luhan membuka pakaian terakhir di badan nya.

"Kyaaaa... penis Sehun sangat imut"

Astaga entah terbuat dari apa pikiran tuan muda nya. Bisa-bisa nya Luhan memuji milik nya dengan kata imut! Seharusnya kata, besar, panjang dan gagah lebih pantas ia dengar dari pada kata imut.

Merusak citra seme nya saja.

Sehun terbelalak ketika Luhan mendadak menyerang penis nya. Ia memasukkan benda tersebut ke dalam mulut nya. Hanya sebentar mengemut membasahi keseluruhan batang itu. setelahnya Luhan mengocok dengan cepat hingga cairan itu keluar menyembur dengan bebas.

Kepala Sehun mendongak ke atas. Matanya tertutup menikmati serbuan gelanyar nikmat di sekujur tubuhnya dengan napas terengah.

Setelah rasa nikmat itu menghilang Sehun membuka mata dan menatap tuan muda nya yang menjilat bibir menatap penis Sehun yang kembali melemas.

Luhan merangkak menaiki tubuh Sehun yang masih terikat. Ia mensejajarkan wajah mereka. Jari lentik Luhan bergerak meratakan cairan milik Sehun di wajah nya. Mulai dari pipi, kening hingga dagu dan hidung mancung nya juga. Seperti memakai masker.

"Kau tahu Sehun? Ku baca dari salah satu artikel di internet jika kita memakai masker sperma maka wajah akan kelihatan kencang dan awet muda."

Jadi ini semua tentang masker dari sperma?

"Tadinya aku meminta baik-baik padamu untuk bermain solo tiga kali tapi kau menolak dengan alasan konyolmu. Jadi jangan salahkan aku jika kita memakai caraku yang seperti ini."

"Bukan kah anda sudah mendapakan nya tuan muda. Tolong lepaskan saya." Pinta Sehun mulai pegal karena tangan dan kakiya terbuka lebar terikat kuat.

Luhan tertawa dengan ekspresi yang berbeda.

Tidak ada wajah polos atau sedikit nakal seperti tadi. Wajah menggoda dan seduktif lah yang ada saat ini. "Kita akan bermain sedikit Sehun." Kilat di mata Luhan benar-benar berbeda. "Akan ku tunjukkan sisi lain dari seorang Wu Luhan." Luhan menggerakkan belahan bokongnya di atas milik Sehun yang mulai terbangun.

"Shhh... apa kau memiliki alter ego?" yah hanya itu tebakan yang terlintas di pikiran Sehun melihat perbedaan Luhan dalam sekejap.

Sekali lagi Luhan tertawa tanpa menghentikan gerakan bokongnya. "Semua sikap polos dan menggemaskan yang selalu ku tunjukkan pada semua orang hanya topeng." Perasaan Sehun mulai berubah tak enak.

Bisakah Sehun membatalkan kontrak nya menjadi butler pribadi Luhan?

"Karena Luhan yang sebenarnya adalah seorang uke profesinal penakluk seme hingga bertekuk lutut di hadapannya." Bisik Luhan berbahaya.

Seseorang tolong selamatkan Sehun sekarang!

.

.

.

.

Dari balik pintu Wu Yifan berdiri di depan pintu Luhan. Telinganya menempel di pintu dengan wajah serius. Kadang ia bergerak-gerak mencari posisi yang pas.

Kalian pasti tahu jika ia berusaha menguping. Mencari suara sekecil apapun dari balik pintu. Sepertinya Yifan lupa jika semua kamar dalam rumah nya kedap suara. Dulu ia sengaja meminta hal tersebut dengan alasan agar tidak ada yang mendengar suara aneh jika malam datang.

Mengerti dengan maksud Yifan kan?

Terlalu asik dengan kegiatan nya ia tidak sadar jika Zitao berada di belakang nya melihat kelakuan Yifan dengan bingung. "Gege apa yang kau lakukan?" tepukan di bahu nya membuat Yifan melonjak terkejut. Untung saja ia tidak menjerit lebay seperti wanita kalau itu sampai terjadi mau di taruh mana wajah ganteng nya.

"Ahaha tidak ada. Aku hanya sedang memeriksa pintu kamar Luhan apa masih bagus atau tidak." Dengan salah tingkah Yifan pura-pura memeriksa pintu kayu itu.

"Lalu kenapa gege menempelkan telinga di sana? gege terlihat seperti menguping."

Skakmat kau Yifan.

"I-itu..." aduh apa yang harus yifan katakan pada Zitao. "Gege memeriksa pintu ini seperti dokter menggunakan stetoskop memeriksa tubuh Zizi. Harus di dengar agar tidak ada kesalahan." Ok alasan yang sangat buruk Yifan.

"Hah? Memang nya pintu ini punya organ seperti manusia?" tanya Zitao makin heran.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini?" tanya Yifan balik berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Hei sangat memalukan bukan jika Yifan ketahuan menguping.

Wajah Zitao berbinar. "Ah benar hampir saja lupa." Ia menepuk jidatnya pelan. "Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah datang. Mereka berada di bawah menunggumu gege." Yifan langsung menarik Zitao dari sana berniat menemui orang yang di tunggu nya sedari tadi.

"Tapi kenapa gege mengundang mereka makan malam?" lagi Zitao bertanya.

Yifan tersenyum sambil menggandeng Zitao. "Kita akan membahas pernikahan Luhan dengan putra mereka Zizi."

"Tapi gege bukankah ini terlau cepat? Lulu bahkan belum menamatkan sekolah nya."

Di meja makan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bertemu pandang dengan Yifan dan Zitao. Kedua keluarga itu saling melempar senyum akrab.

"Bukan masalah Zizi kita bisa membuat mereka bertunangan dulu baru menikah. Gege hanya tidak mau jika Lulu jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah."

Sekelebat bayangan Sehun mampir di kepala Yifan saat mengucapkan 'jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah'.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

Saya minta maaf karena kesalahan dalam mengunggah file. Chapter ini tersimpan dalam dua format dan saya mengupdate cerita ini tanpa mengecek file terlebih dahulu. Jadi begitu saya melihat review kalian secepat mungkin saya re-upload file yang benar. Saya devy pacar tirta mungkin kalian heran kenapa saya yang bisa mengupdate cerita.

Sebelumnya untuk yang mengenal tirta di real mohon maaf jika semua akun sosmed nya tidak ada yang aktif. Tirta menjalani operasi pagi ini jadi hp miliknya di non-aktifkan untuk sementara. Untuk semua ff dia mungkin akan saya update tiga atau empat hari ke depan karena dia sudah mengetik chapter baru untuk setiap cerita dan menyimpannya di tablet.

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf atas kesalahan yang saya buat. Juga saya mewakili keluarganya meminta doa untuk tirta agar operasinya pagi ini berjalan lancar. Sekian dari saya terima kasih.


	3. Chapter 2

Makan malam terlewati dengan tenang di selingi obrolan ringan. Keempat lelaki itu berpindah ke ruang tamu sambil menikmati buah segar yang di bawa seorang maid. "Pertunangan atau pernikahan?" buka Chanyeol pertama kali.

"Pertunangan." Jawab Yifan santai.

Benar pertunangan pilihan terbaik untuk sekarang. Ia tidak mau menikahkan Luhan terburu-buru tanpa persiapan matang. Lagi pula Luhan juga masih sekolah.

"Yakin? Kenapa tidak langsung menikah saja?" tanya Baekhyun yang duduk di sebelah Chanyeol. Mungkin di antara semua nya hanya dia yang bersemangat membahas pernikahan. Siapa juga yang tidak mau memiliki menantu imut seperti Luhan? hanya orang gila mungkin.

Tao sebenarnya juga sama semangat nya dengan Baekhyun hanya saja ia masih ingat jika Luhan masih terlalu childsih. "Jangan terlalu terburu-buru hyung. Luhan masih sekolah." jawab nya kalem sambil menyuapi Yifan dengan potongan buah pisang. Yifan hanya memakan sambil tersenyum mengejek Chanyeol yang ingin mendapat perlakuan sama dari istri pendek dan cerewet nya.

Baekhyun mencoba mengeluarkan jurus aegyo nya yang selalu berhasil untuk Chanyeol dan anak nya. "Kyaaa hyung!" Teriak Tao gemas mencubit pipi Baekhyun.

"Sakit!" Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan cubitan tangan Tao. Setelah terlepas ia mengusap pipi nya yang terasa sakit dan memerah. Di sebelahnya Chanyeol mengelus punggung Baekhyun dengan sabar mendengar gerutuan si pendek.

"Mian hyung." Tao nyengir mendapat glare imut Baekhyun. "Tapi aku heran melihat keluarga kita sekarang." Gumam Tao mendapat tatapan heran semua orang.

"Heran?" tanya Kris

Kepala Tao mengangguk. "Iya gege. Coba perhatikan wajah kita semua." dengan heran semua saling menatap. "Bukan kah lebih tepat jika Luhan menjadi anak Chanyeol hyung yang memiliki mata bulat hampir seperti mata rusa milik Luhan?" hampir saja kotak tisu di atas meja melayang ke kepala Tao jika Baekhyun tidak mendapat glare menakutkan dari Yifan.

"Sehun juga harus nya lebih cocok jadi anak kita karena ia memiliki wajah yang hampir mirip denganmu gege." tunjuk Tao dengan polos nya ke arah Yifan.

Hening sejenak. Benar yang di katakan Tao tentang kesamaan wajah mereka. Sampai pikiran aneh hinggap di kepala Tao yang menggebrak meja dengan marah menggejutkan semua orang.

BRAK!

"Wu Yifan jangan blg kalau kau berselingkuh dengan Baekhyun hyung di belakang ku!" marah Tao tak jelas.

Seseorang tolong telpon rumah sakit jiwa terdekat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tittle: The Hot Butler Is Mine**

 **Author: Oh Maknae**

 **Rate: M (always)**

 **Lenght: 3 shoot**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama & fluff**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story**

 **Warning: Bromance, Yaoi, Mature content, Typo, DLDR**

 **Cool! Hun**

 **Naughty & Cute! Han**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa kali Sehun menarik napas mencoba meredakan rasa yang ada di hati nya. Benar ia harus bersabar menghadapi tuan muda manja sekaligus nakal nya ini. Resiko menjadi butler pribadi seorang Luhan.

"Jangan seperti ini tuan muda" Luhan mengerling nakal. Jari-jari lentiknya mulai merayap menyusuri dada bidang Sehun. Mencoba menggoda si butler. Jari Luhan berhenti tepat di atas nipple milik Sehun. Mengusap nya pelan sambil memperhatikan wajah tampan itu untuk melihat reaksi nya.

Napas Sehun mulai memberat. Pertanda buruk teman.

"Suka hm?" Tanya Luhan mulai memainkan tonjolan kecil itu dengan smirk tipis. Ia yakin sebentar lagi butler tampan tapi keras kepala miliknya akan segera terpancing. Terpancing gairah maksudnya.

Jakun Sehun naik turun menelan ludah di genggorokannya yang mendadak terasa kering. Tenang Sehun kau harus menahan hasrat mu.

Gelengan kepala yang Luhan terima membuat si mungil kesal. "Baiklah aku tidak akan setengah-setengah lagi menggoda mu." Luhan menunduk di atas badan Sehun menggapai nipple dengan mulutnya. Menggoda dengan lidah selihai mungkin.

Menyesap nya dan terkadang mengemut seperti anak kecil Luhan lakukan. Mati-matian Sehun menahan desahan yang hampir keluar. Ia tidak boleh terlena. Tangan nya yang terikat mulai bergerak gelisah berusaha melepaskan diri. Ia tidak boleh tergoda dengan tuan muda nya seperti kesepakatan awal bersama ayah Luhan.

Merasa usaha nya belum berhasil, tangan Luhan turun ke bawah mengelus sesuatu milik si lelaki berkulit pucat tersebut.

"Shhh." Desis seperti ular derik membuat Luhan bersorak dalam hati. Usaha nya tak gagal untuk membangkitkan gairah si butler tampan nan hot tapi keras kepala miliknya.

Remasan lembut membuat sesuatu yang masih melemas milik Sehun mulai terbangun. Seiring dengan gairah yang mulai merambat naik mengalahkan logika.

"Luhh berhenti." Tidak ada embel-embel tuan muda seperti biasa. Lupakan formalitas yang penting Sehun harus menuntaskan hasrat nya. Bibir Luhan melepaskan nipple milik Sehun mengecup turun ke bawah hingga ke pusar.

Bermain di sana hingga geraman tertahan keluar dari mulut Sehun.

Puas menggoda pusar Sehun lidah Luhan turun lagi ke bawah hingga sampai ke penis besar Sehun yang mengacung tegak di depan wajah Luhan seolah menantangnya. "Uhh besar sekali. Apa itu muat di lubang milik Lulu?" Sehun mendelik kesal mendengar ucapan tuan muda nya.

Astaga padahal tadi ia yang menggoda hingga Sehun mengeras. Tapi sekarang malah bertanya ragu apakah muat atau tidak. Jangan katakan jika Luhan berubah pikiran.

"Kenapa tidak di coba saja Lu." Mata Luhan mengerjab polos sebelum mengangguk semangat.

Baru saja Luhan ingin memegang milik Sehun. Lelaki itu menghentikan nya cepat. "Lepaskan tangan ku tuan muda." Ya tuhan kenapa harus panggilan itu lagi di saat seperti ini batin Luhan kesal. Bibir merah itu mengerucut tak suka dengan mata menyipit kesal menatap Sehun.

"Tidak mau! Sehun harus di hukum." tanpa memperdulikan protesan Sehun. Si mungil mengambil botol berisi lube dan melumuri penis Sehun tanpa ada yang terlewat.

"Lu." yang di panggil melihat si butler tampan yang menatap nya tajam. Namun dengan acuh Luhan mengabaikan nya dan mulai mengangkat pinggul nya sendiri. Mengarahkan penis tersebut ke hole merah nya perlahan.

"Akh." Memang ini bukan yang pertama untuk nya tapi tetap saja rasa sakit itu terasa setiap kali hole Luhan di jebol masuk.

Sehun menggigit bibir nya. Tak tahan dengan sensasi nikmat dan hangat yang melingkupi miliknya di bawah sana. Terus masuk perlahan dan di bantu sedikit gerakan dari nya akhir nya penis tersebut masuk seluruh nya.

"Ah~" desah keduanya menikmati.

Beberapa saat Luhan terdiam. Mencoba menyesuaikan diri nya agar terbiasa dengan lubang yang terasa penuh dan sedikit ngilu.

Dengan bertumpu tangan yang berada di atas perut Sehun si mungil mulai menaik turunkan tubuh nya perlahan. Suara desahan mengalun keluar dari Luhan yang terus bergerak cepat di atas Sehun.

Walau dalam kondisi terikat, Sehun juga berusaha bergerak sebisa mungkin. Membantu memberikan rasa nikmat untuk keduanya.

Suara khas percintaan di sertai leguhan dan geraman nikmat terus terdengar di dalam kamar mewah si tuan muda. Detik berubah menit hingga jam. Tak terhitung berapa kali Luhan mendapat klimaks nya dengan posisi di atas Sehun.

Sedangkan si butler baru mendapat satu kali klimaks setengah jam yang lalu. "Eungh ahh Lulu lelah ahh." Desah Luhan kecapekan bergerak.

"Lepas ahh ikatan nya Lu." si mungil berhenti bergerak. Badannya agak condong ke depan dan membuka ikatan tangan Sehun yang memerah. Begitu terbuka Sehun duduk untuk melepas ikatan di kaki nya tanpa melepas penyatuan kedua nya.

Ia melakukan sedikit peregangan otot yang terasa kebas kemudian menyeringai menatap Luhan yang terlihat menciut takut. "Se-sehun jangan- kyaaa." Belum selesai Luhan berucap tanpa terduga Sehun langsung menindih si tuan muda

Lidah nya bergerak menjilat telinga Luhan. "Giliran ku tuan muda." Tangan Sehun menahan kedua tangan Luhan di sisi kepala. Bergerak cepat di bawah sana sambil meraup rakus bibir Luhan seperti serigala lapar. Entah apa yang merasuki si butler yang awalnya berkeras menolak namun sekarang malah tak segan menyerang si tuan muda penggoda.

"Ahh pelan nghh pelan ahh." pinta Luhan begitu Sehun melepas pagutan panas dan ganas nya.

Seolah tuli Sehun terus bergerak cepat menghentak prostat Luhan hingga ia menggelinjang nikmat di sertai desahan. Beberapa hentakan terakhir keduanya pun mendapat klimaks mereka.

"AHH~" mata kedua nya bertemu saat menghirup oksigen dalam. Berbagi rasa lewat tatapan hingga Sehun mengecup bibir bengkak Luhan dan berbaring di samping nya.

Tuan muda itu beringsut masuk ke dalam pelukan Sehun. Menjadikan lengan lelaki itu sebagai bantalan. "Sayang kenapa mau menjadi butler ku?" tanya Luhan begitu ia mendongak menatap Sehun yang menyisir rambut nya sendiri ke arah belakang.

Sehun tersenyum lembut. "Karena aku tidak mungkin membiarkan lelaki lain berkerja sebagai butler pribadi mu rusa nakal." Ia membiarkan tangan Luhan menyeka keringat di keningnya dengan pelan.

"Lalu kenapa formal sekali dengan Lulu." Protes Luhan dengan bibir mengerucut imut.

Ia terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah childish sang kekasih yang tak pernah berubah sejak dulu."Bukan kah sekarang aku adalah butler pribadi mu? Itu arti nya harus menjaga sikap sayang dan juga baba mu sudah memperingatkan ku tentang hal itu sebelumnya."

"Kenapa tadi menolak Lulu huh? Bahkan membahas pendamping hidup. Sehunnie tidak berniat meninggalkan Lulu bukan?" tanya Luhan dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Kali ini Sehun tidak bisa menahan tawanya. "Tentu saja karena baba sudah memperingatkan ku untuk tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh pada putra tunggalnya." Di kecup nya kening Luhan dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. "Lagipula pendamping hidupku hanya diri mu dear."

Mau tak mau Luhan merona mendengar ucapan Sehun. Ia menunduk sambil memejamkan mata erat karena malu.

Sedang Sehun kembali tertawa lepas melihat tingkah Luhan.

Baru saja ia hendak menggoda kekasihnya suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan pandangan nya ke lelaki pendek yang berjalan ke arah mereka. Luhan gelagapan menarik selimut sampai ke leher nya. "Sehun! Bisa berhenti memperkosa calon menantuku sehari saja?!" Hardik lelaki pendek itu memukul kuat kepala Sehun yang mengaduh sakit.

"Eomma! Bukan aku kali ini yang menggoda nya tapi Luhan." Baekhyun yang di panggil eomma mendelik tak suka.

"Terserah. Sekarang cepat bersihkan diri kalian kemudian turun ke bawah. Kita akan membahas rencana pernikahan kalian yang akan di laksanakan tiga hari lagi." tanpa perduli dengan respon kedua nya ia berlalu keluar kamar di iringi teriakan dari dalam kamar.

"NO!/YEAY!" sudah bisa menebakkan siapa yang protes dan siapa yang bersorak senang?

.

.

.

.

 **END**

Nah ini beneran end kaga tbc lagi. Tenang entar gua kasih satu chap berisi penjelasan kenapa luhan pengen punya butler dan sehun yang ternyata pacar luhan bisa jadi butler nya. Sorry kalo nc nya cuma segitu. Gua sengaja rombak ulang bagian nc karna baru sadar kalo bnyk readers yg masih bocah. Jd ya nikmatin apa yg ada.

Satu yg bikin gua jengkel setengah hidup/? Kalian udh baca kn warning yg gua buat di atas? Jelas gua tulis ini ff yaoi dan ada DLDR nya jg. Jd bagi orang di luar sana yg kaga suka ff ini jan di baca. Yg blg gua gila karna buat hunhan itu gay di ff ini, makasih dah udh ngatain gua gila. Udh tau ini ff yaoi knpa masih di baca kalo kaga suka?

 **BIG THANKS FOR:**

 **Yaoixselux, playerJEJ, Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi, kimkyungsoogirl, ayufishy3424, Gyn125, joohyunkies, Re-Panda68, exofujo12, DijaminMasihPerawan, lulu-shi, dunia angel 58, XxTTxX, Applebanana's, xoxoxssekai, Kkamjongie, galaxynoona, ellfaba1ui, tjabaekby, laabaikands, tataooo,** GITHA94, **farfaridah16, niaexolu, kurokuroninja, zoldyk, My jeje, ruixi1, LisnaOhLu120, kimyori95, exost babyz,** hunhan shipper, **khalidasalsa, Uchiharuno Rozu, hanhyewon357, nadhoot, kyuminring, shosasmh, Nairo, Maple Fujoshi2309, kiney, Skymoebius, firaamalia25, BigSehun'sjunior, akainekochan410aa, ihfaherdiati892, AlienBaby88, Trinette Exo-L, AceFanFan, ThehunLuhannieYehet, fckngselu, oohluhanhun,** GHanChan, **ohluhan07, Oh Lu-Yan, vhiie chereewetzz, ChikasikiHunHan947, misharutherford,** oh caca, karina, **fitry sukma 39,** Jung Hye Ri, momo chan, **meliarisky7,** guest, hun1204, ASR9490, Guest, AlienBS94, Guest, lulu90, A Y P, byun haewi, nama ckl, deva94bubletea, **younlaycious88, dearmykrishan,** anahunhan, xiaoci, **sakurasora47**

Sorry kalo ada kesalahan dalam penulisan uname kalian semua. Thanks udh mau kasih review, kritik dan saran buat ff ini. Aku tanpa readers butiran debu/? ;*


	4. Last Chapter

**Flashback On**

"Huwee... hiks hiks mama..." Sehun mendengar suara tangisan anak kecil di dekat nya. Ia melihat bocah lelaki sedang menangis seorang diri di taman.

Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin menolong sama sekali karena itu bukan sifat nya. Tapi entah kenapa niat nya sore itu untuk beristirahat sejenak setelah bermain basket harus di tunda.

Bocah kecil di sana tampak memerlukan bantuannya.

Di buang nya botol air mineral yang telah ia teguk isi nya ke tong sampah. Tas ransel di punggung yang berada di sebelah nya pun ia pakai lalu melangkah mendekati si bocah.

Sinar senja matahari tampak menerpa wajah si bocah yang berhenti menangis karena merasakan kehadiran seseorang di depan nya. Perlahan ia angkat wajah nya dan terpana melihat anak lelaki tersebut. Tinggi dan tampan walau berkulit pucat. "Mana orang tua mu?" bahkan suara nya terdengar bagus puji si bocah dalam hati.

Kepala si bocah menggeleng cepat. "Lulu tidak tau plince hyung." sejenak Sehun terdiam. apa ia baru saja di panggil prince? Ck, yang benar saja.

"Namaku Sehun bukan prince." ia berdecak pelan sebelum duduk di sebelah si bocah berwajah cantik. "Kau tersesat?" tebak Sehun setelah tidak menemukan satu pun sosok orang tua yang berada di sekitar taman. Bahkan sekarang hanya ada mereka berdua di sana.

"Uhh cepelti nya begitu plince hyung." mata indah itu kembali sedih bahkan wajah nya tertunduk murung.

Sehun menurunkan tas nya di atas paha. Mengambil sesuatu dari sana yang sekira nya bisa membuat bocah cantik ini tersenyum. "Makan lah." ia menyodorkan sebatang coklat yang di bungkus kertas kado dan pita berwarna pink. Ok jangan salah paham itu bukan Sehun yang membuat. Melainkan para gadis berisik di kelas nya yang memasukkan coklat itu setiap hari di tas atau loker nya hingga penuh.

Dasar aneh cibir Sehun dalam hati mengingat kelakuan mereka.

Mata Luhan berbinar. Ia usap air mata nya cepat sebelum mengambil coklat dari tangan Sehun dan mendekap nya di dada dengan pipi bersemu merah menatap Sehun yang kebingungan.

"Apa plince hyung melamal Lulu?" Sehun terbatuk mendengar ucapan polos dari bocah kecil di samping nya. Hei walau pun ia masih remaja tapi tahu apa arti melamar dan menikah walau tidak tahu detail nya.

"Me-melamar?" Kepala Luhan mengangguk semangat dengan senyum malu-malu khas anak kecil.

"Dali buku yang Lulu baca kalau plince membeli cecuatu pada plincess itu alti nya melamal dan menikah. Cama cepelti cekalang plince hyung melamal Lulu."

"Aku tidak... ohh sial! Baiklah hyung melamar Lulu." terpaksa Sehun mengiyakan perkataan Luhan. Bocah itu hampir saja menangis mendengar Sehun berkata tidak. Lihat bocah ini pandai sekali mempermain kan Sehun. Dia terlihat bahagia dengan wajah berseri-seri sekarang.

Ya tuhan bagaimana mungkin ada bocah dengan wajah menggemaskan seperti ini? Boleh Sehun membawa nya pulang dan mengurung nya di kamar.

"Kalena plince hyung tampan dan baik Lulu mau jadi ictli nya hyung hihihi."

Sehun yakin bocah kecil yang mungkin duduk di Elementary School ini bisa menjadi seorang model di masa depan karena wajah cantik nya.

Mata sipit itu terbelalak kaget. Ia hanya bisa terdiam dengan jantung berdegup kencang bersama rasa hangat menyenangkan karena ulah Luhan. Bocah kecil itu tadi berdiri di atas bangku, memegang bahu Sehun dan mengecup bibir nya.

Bocah kecil itu juga mengemut bibir atas Sehun seperti permen. Mata indah dengan bulu mata lentik tersebut terpejam erat.

Dari jarak sedekat ini Sehun bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana wajah mengagumkan ini tanpa cela. Perlahan ia menarik tubuh kecil itu untuk duduk di pangkuannya setelah menjauh kan tas nya dari sana. Ia memiringkan kepala nya sambil menekan tengkuk Luhan agar memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Di lumat nya bibir Luhan dengan lembut. Merasa kan tekstur kenyal dan lembut dari bibir merah tersebut.

"Ahh" leguhan kecil itu keluar saat tangan Sehun meremas bongkahan kenyal milik Luhan di bawah sana. Lidah Sehun menyusup masuk ke rongga hangat mulut Luhan. Menjilati setiap sudut, mendorong dan melilit lidah kecil Luhan dengan begitu lihai.

Sebenarnya Sehun belum pernah berciuman sebelum nya. Ia hanya mengikuti insting dan juga mempraktekkan adegan di film luar negeri yang pernah ia tonton sendirian.

Luhan hanya bisa mengerang dan menikmati lidah Sehun di mulut nya.

"Eumphh hahh hahh." napas kedua nya terengah begitu Sehun melepaskan bibir Luhan yang terasa nikmat. Ia terpaksa melepasnya begitu tangan Luhan memukul-mukul dada nya tanda kehabisan napas.

"Plince hyung itu tadi apa?" kepala Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun dengan tatapan super polos yang terlihat semakin menggemaskan.

Ibu jari Sehun mengusap lelehan saliva di sekitar bibir dan dagu Luhan. "Itu ciuman tanda hyung melamar Lulu." jawab Sehun asal. Ia tersenyum melihat bibir merah Luhan yang semakin merah dan sedikit bengkak.

"Besok kita menikah?" satu lagi pertanyaan super polos dari Luhan karena sering membaca buku dongeng.

"Nanti kalau Lulu sudah besar kita akan menikah."

"Janji?"

Janji." Sehun menautkan jari kelingking nya dengan milik Luhan. Berjanji ala anak kecil kemudian memeluk erat tubuh si kecil di dada nya. Menikmati aroma stoberi lembut di rambut Luhan yang terasa menyenangkan di hidung nya.

Menikmati debaran di jantung masing-masing tanpa sadar jika mereka terikat selama nya di masa depan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tittle: The Hot Butler Is Mine**

 **Author: Oh Maknae**

 **Rate: M (always)**

 **Lenght: 3 shoot**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama & fluff**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story**

 **Warning: Bromance, Yaoi, Mature content, Typo, DLDR**

 **Cool! Hun**

 **Naughty & Cute! Han**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sejak kejadian sore tersebut hubungan di antara kedua nya berubah. Sehun membawa Luhan ke rumah nya dan di sambut isak tangis kedua orang tua si kecil. Ia beruntung karena Luhan bocah kecil yang pintar dan mengingat alamat rumah nya sendiri. Jadi dengan berbekal sepeda yang Sehun bawa ia membawa si mungil ke alamat yang ternyata tidak jauh dari rumah nya sendiri.

Ucapan terima kasih terus ia dengar dari Zitao dan Yifan. Mereka bersyukur Luhan bertemu dengan anak lelaki sebaik Sehun.

Luhan tersesat karena mengikuti seorang paman penjual permen kapas yang kebetulan lewat depan rumah nya. Ia nekad mengikuti si paman tanpa mengatakan apapun pada Tao yang sibuk menelpon suami nya. Hingga akhirnya ia berhenti di taman kota tempat ia membeli permen kapas itu dan baru sadar tersesat karena lupa jalan pulang.

Sampai akhir nya ia bertemu Sehun.

Yifan bersikeras mengantar Sehun pulang. Ia mengatakan ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena mau mengantar Luhan pulang. Walau ia menolak tapi akhir nya harus menyerah setelah Luhan mengeluarkan deer eyes attack nya. Keluarga tersebut terkejut setelah sampai di rumah Sehun. Pasalnya orang tua Sehun dan Luhan berteman akrab dulu nya.

Sampai akhir nya pembahasan masa lalu di antara mereka berubah menjadi perjodohan ketika melihat Luhan yang terus menempeli Sehun ke kamar nya untuk mandi sampai kembali duduk di ruang keluarga mereka.

Baekhyun bahkan menganga tidak percaya saat melihat Sehun tersenyum lembut ketika Luhan duduk di pangkuan nya tanpa malu. Bahkan si kecil dengan manja nya mengecupi pipi Sehun sambil tertawa riang tanpa beban.

Dengan senyum penuh arti Baekhyun meminta Sehun untuk membawa Luhan ke kamar nya saja. Ia menjelaskan dengan semangat pada Chanyeol, Yifan dan Tao rencana perjodohan putera mereka begitu Sehun dan Luhan tidak ada di sana.

Mereka mulai membahas hal tersebut tanpa mengenal waktu.

.

.

.

.

Luhan baru saja pulang sekolah. Ia menghempaskan tubuh nya di atas ranjang tanpa berganti baju. Mata nya menatap langit-langit kamar dengan pikiran melayang ke sekolah tadi.

Sekarang ia bukan anak kecil lagi. Ia tumbuh menjadi pemuda berwajah cantik walau sifat manja nya belum hilang sama sekali. Padahal sekarang Luhan sudah duduk di bangku Senior High School.

Ia memergoki sahabat hitam nya Kim Jongin atau yang lebih akrab di panggil Kai sedang menonton film dewasa di atap sekolah mereka.

"Seks itu sebagai tanda pengikat Lu. Itu arti nya kalian sudah bersatu dan siap untuk menghadapi hal suka atau duka bersama." itu yang di katakan Kai saat Luhan menanyakan apa arti nya seks.

"Kau belum pernah melakukan nya dengan Sehun hyung?" tanya Kai tak percaya begitu mendapat gelengan lesu dari Luhan. "Kalau begitu kau harus mengajak Sehun hyung melakukan seks untuk membuktikan bahwa ia mencintai mu."

Kai memang mengetahui segala hal tentang Luhan. Mereka bersahabat cukup dekat dari Elementary School sampai masuk Senior High School.

Luhan mulai memikirkan ulang hubungan mereka selama ini. Memang Sehun tidak pernah mengajak nya berpacaran. Ia hanya menerima saja sewaktu Luhan mengklaim nya sebagai kekasih. Hubungan percintaan mereka juga monoton. Bertemu, telpon, kencan di hari minggu dan sekedar berpegangan tangan atau ciuman di pipi. Itu pun Luhan yang berinisiatif melakukan semua nya.

Tidak ada adegan romantis dan manis seperti di drama yang sering Luhan lihat. Apa benar jika Sehun tidak mencintai nya?

Luhan menggeleng sendiri. Merasa bodoh karena pemikirannya barusan. Tentu saja Sehun juga mencintai nya seperti Luhan mencintai Sehun. Benarkah?

Pikiran Luhan mulai berkecamuk antara Sehun mencintai nya atau tidak.

Ia mengambil ponsel dan meminta Kai untuk datang ke rumah nya. Tidak berapa lama Kai masuk ke kamar nya dan naik ke atas ranjang. Duduk bersila di sebelah Luhan yang masih berbaring.

"Kau yakin mau belajar tentang seks Lu?" Luhan menoleh kemudian mengangguk lemah.

"Aku juga ingin sejajar dengan Sehunnie."

"Tapi tidak harus dengan seks lupakan perkataan ku di sekolah tadi." terkadang Kai merutuki mulut nya yang suka kelepasan bicara di depan Luhan.

"Ku mohon." pinta Luhan mengeluarkan jurus andalannya. Deer eyes attack. Kai mengerang menjatuhkan diri di sebelah Luhan sambil memukul bantal Luhan ke muka nya sendiri.

"Kai... please"

"Baiklah tapi jangan katakan pada siapa pun kalau aku yang mengajari mu."

"Setuju!" pekik Luhan antusias.

Kai dan Luhan duduk di atas kasur. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan ponsel nya, menekan sederet kata sandi hingga ponsel canggih nya membuka kunci layar. Kai mencari bagian video dan menekan beberapa kata sandi hingga folder tersebut terbuka menampilkan sederet blue film dengan tema yaoi.

"Ini tonton lah dan pelajari sebaik mungkin." Kai menyerahkan ponsel nya pada Luhan yang melotot melihat koleksi video Kai.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Luhan menahan tangan Kai yang beranjak turun dari tempat tidur nya.

"Membeli beberapa kebutuhan mu untuk nanti malam dengan Sehun hyung." _Dan juga agar aku tak terangsang dengan mu karena menonton film itu bersama_ lanjut Kai dalam hati.

Kai pergi dari sana setelah Luhan mengangguk setuju.

.

.

.

.

Kai kembali ke kamar Luhan. Ia agak sedikit lama meninggalkan nya karena membeli sebotol obat peransang untuk Sehun dan sekotak kondom walau ia tidak tahu apa hal itu perlu atau tidak.

Ia masuk ke kamar Luhan kemudian mengunci pintu. Jaga-jaga jika Zitao yang entah ada di mana agar tidak masuk ke kamar.

Alis Kai bertaut bingung begitu melihat gundukan selimut yang pasti berisi Luhan. Ponsel nya tergeletak di atas nakas dengan layar menghitam. Seperti nya Luhan sudah selesai menonton koleksi nya.

Ia memasukkan benda yang di beli nya ke dalam laci nakas Luhan kemudian mengguncang selimut tersebut.

"Hey Lu apa yang kau lakukan di dalam sana keluar lah."

Selimut terbuka dengan wajah merah Luhan. "Kai tolong akuhh." kaki Luhan mengepit paha beserta tangan nya. Seperti ekspresi menahan sesuatu.

"Kau... terangsang?" dasar bodoh seharus nya ia tahu Luhan pasti begini setelah menonton video milik nya. "Buka celana mu Lu biar aku menolong mu." Luhan menggeleng keras kepala. Ia tidak mau membuka celana nya karena malu.

"Malu..." cicit Luhan pelan.

Dengan kesal Kai mengacak rambut nya. Lalu ia mengambil ponsel Luhan menghubungi nomor Sehun.

"Hyung!" Pekik Kai lega begitu Sehun mengangkat telpon nya. "Pulang lah ke rumah Luhan sekarang ia membutuhkan bantuan mu atau dia mati." Sambungan langsung di putus.

Kai bergegas mengambil ponsel nya dan menatap Luhan yang tampak tersiksa. "Lu aku mau menolong mu tapi kau menolak jadi biar Sehun hyung yang melakukannya. Aku pulang dulu sebentar lagi dia sampai kemari. Besok ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi di sekolah ok? Bye."

Hanya selang sepuluh menit Sehun sampai dan menemukan Luhan yang menahan ereksi nya.

Walau dalam kepala Sehun sibuk merutuk pada Kai yang kemungkinan besar terlibat membuat Luhan seperti ini. Namun Sehun tetap membantu Luhan menuntaskan ereksi nya dan berakhir membobol lubang Luhan beronde-ronde tanpa ampun.

Sebenarnya Sehun juga sudah lama ingin mengajak Luhan bercinta. Tapi ia ingat dengan komitmen nya untuk melakukan nya setelah mereka menikah nanti.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu setelah kejadian dimana Sehun bercinta dengan nya pertama kali Luhan menjadi lebih gencar belajar lebih jauh tentang seks pada Kai. Sedangkan pemuda itu dengan senang hati mengotori pikiran Luhan dengan semua ilmu seks nya.

"Lu lihat ini."

Luhan sedang berada di atau sekolah bermain game di ponsel sampai Kai kembali dari kantin dan menyerahkan ponsel nya dengan wajah bahagia.

"Apa ini?" tanya Luhan mengambil ponsel Kai yang mulai tersenyum mesum.

"Buka saja." Kai mengambil ponsel Luhan mencolok handset dan memakai nya. "Kau pasti suka dan ingin Sehun hyung melakukan nya." Kemudian Kai menyetel musik dari ponsel Luhan dengan suara kuat.

Penasaran Luhan membaca video yang berjudul 'The hot butler is mine' di layar kemudian memutar nya tanpa curiga.

Luhan menyemburkan minuman yang di beli Kai begitu video berdurasi empat puluh lima menit itu menampilkan adegan dewasa. Benar itu adalah video yaoi dengan tema seme nya menjadi seorang butler dari si uke yang menjadi tuan muda genit dan agresif.

Video itu di matikan Luhan begitu saja ketika adegan mulai panas. Ia takut ereksi apalagi ini masih di sekolah.

Kai mentransfer video tersebut ke ponsel Luhan setelah ia di cubit dengan kuat.

"Kau harus melakukan semua hal ini agar Sehun hyung semakin mencintai mu Lu"

"Tapi bagaimana cara nya agar Sehunnie mau menjadi butler ku?" tanya Luhan lesu. Ia tahu itu bukan hal yang mudah apalagi kekasih nya itu belum pernah mengucapkan kata cinta.

"Minta saja pada baba mu. Katakan pada nya kau menginginkan seorang butler pribadi yang tampan, hot dan seksi." ucap Kai asal.

Tebak apa yang terjadi? Besok pagi nya Luhan langsung meminta pada Yifan persis seperti yang di katakan Kai pagi itu. Setelah malam nya menonton video tersebut dan berakhir bermain solo di kamar mandi.

Bayangkan repot nya Yifan mencari butler seperti yang di inginkan anak nya. Maka ia meminta bantuan Chanyeol mencari solusi.

Chanyeol yang sebelum nya sudah mendapat pesan dari Kai pura-pura menawarkan Sehun sebagai butler pribadi Luhan. Sebenarnya Kai itu keponakan Chanyeol. Mau tak mau Yifan menerima usulan Chanyeol menjadikan Sehun sebagai butler. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas kejadian seminggu yang lalu di mana Sehun keluar dari kamar Luhan malam hari dan tepat di depan pintu rumah mereka bertemu saat ia baru pulang kerja.

Kemudian melihat Luhan yang kesusahan berjalan di pagi hari nya. Sudah pasti mereka habis bercinta semalam batin Yifan kesal waktu itu.

Sehun waktu itu hanya menurut ketika Yifan meminta ia menjadi butler Luhan. selain alasan gaji besar yang di tawarkan Yifan yang bisa ia pakai untuk menabung membeli rumah idaman Luhan untuk mereka tempati setelah menikah nanti. Juga untuk menjaga Luhan dari pengaruh Kai sepupu nya yang super mesum.

Lelaki berkulit pucat itu juga ingin menebus waktu nya selama ini yang kurang untuk Luhan. Ia sering mengabaikan Luhan dan belajar dengan giat. Tapi semua itu ia lakukan agar bisa menikahi Luhan secepat nya.

Syarat Yifan dulu adalah mereka bisa menikah jika Sehun sudah menyelesaikan kuliah nya dan memiliki pekerjaan.

Karena itu lah ia jarang memperhatikan Luhan dan ingin menebus nya dengan menjadi butler Luhan agar menyenangkan hati si mungil. Percaya lah walau Sehun tidak pernah mengucapkan nya secara langsung ia sangat mencintai Luhan sepenuh hati.

Berawal dari niat menolong Luhan yang tersesat hingga berakhir menjadi satu dalam ikatan pernikahan yang sebentar lagi di adakan.

Itulah proses bagaimana Sehun dan Luhan bertemu. Juga bagaimana Sehun bisa menjadi butler Luhan.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

Beneran end dan kaga ada sequel hunhan nikah. Pas 3 shoot dan udh gua kasih chapter khusus bahas hunhan. Thanks buat semua yg udh ngikuti ff ini dari awal hingga akhir. Udh memfollow, favorite bahkan mereview. Uke for rent juga dua chapter lg end. See you guys ;*


End file.
